FF VII: TWO WINGED ANGELES
by Runo Enma Misaki
Summary: Sephitort vuelve de la muerte nuevamente buscando algo que le pertenece desde hace años a Cloud. Las células de Jenova y la materia negra se fusionaran en un solo contenedor... ¿Seremos salvados?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: El ángel de un ala regresa

Era un día casi normal en el séptimo cielo. La morena experta en artes marciales Tifa Lockhart estaba todavía dormida, el despertador sonaba pero ella no despertaba. Razón; Una pesadilla.

Tifa gemía en sueños, en su sueño estaba siendo perseguida por algo que no se atrevía a ver. Corría por un pasillo sin fin, aunque el piso y las paredes estaban hecho de un material metálico y resplandeciente el ambiente era muy aterrador.

Una puerta aparece en frente de ella, sin dudarlo entra. Apoya la espalda contra esa puerta fría dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos y lanzó un fuerte un suspiro aliviado. Puso sus manos en su vientre y se exalto por completo, miro con terror sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

Se paró exaltada y vio unas plumas grises y negras cayendo a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y el pulso de su corazón se aceleró. Detrás de ella, su peor enemigo; Sephirot.

«_Sé que piensas que soy un monstro__»_la voz de ese asesino resonó en su cabeza, sus piernas se tensaron y trato de ponerse en posición de batalla pero ni siquiera pudo moverse, el miedo la invadió por completo.

Desvió su mirada y vio que Sephirot tenía su ala negra a la vista, este rio y se acercó a ella

« ¿_Piensas que por que tengo un ala negra soy un demonio?__»_cuestiono mientras caminaba hacia ella, Tifa daba un paso hacia atrás «_Tú también tienes una__»_

Tifa se miró por el reflejo de la puerta tenebrosa y como Sephirot dijo; también tenía una, solo que gris.

Se dejó caer al suelo contornada, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sangre salió de estos. Sin aviso empezó a sentir sacudidas y una voz gritando su nombre.

Tifa abrió los jos de repente con una expresión asustada y cristalina, vio a su alrededor y allí es cuando comprendió que estaba en su cuarto con Cloud tomándola de los hombros mientras Denzel y Marlene estaban en el marco de la puerta. Miro a Cloud confundida.

— ¿Qué paso?‒ preguntó Tifa llevando una mano a su pecho, para revisar que su corazón aun latía

— Comenzaste a gritar‒ contesto Cloud

— ¿Qué te sucedió Tifa?‒ preguntó la pequeña Marlene con una clara preocupación en sus ojos

Tifa saco una sonrisa forzada, no podía permitir que la vieran llorando o contarles lo de su sueño con Sephirot

—Solo una pesadilla, estoy bien‒ suspiro Tifa, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los niños‒ ¿No han desayunado aun verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Tifa puso su cara más tierna y le dijo que fueran abajo que ella les prepararía el desayuno, después de algunos reclamos aceptaron dejando a Cloud y a Tifa solos en la habitación

— ¿Y tú qué esperas?‒ preguntó, empujando a Cloud fuera de la habitación‒ Tengo que cambiarme

Antes de que Tifa lo echara el rubio puso la mano en el marco de la puerta impidiendo que su amiga de la infancia lo echara. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de el

— Tú nunca gritas, tampoco lloras y menos en sueños‒ dijo Cloud acercándose a ella, mientras que Tifa retrocedía‒ ¿Qué sucede?

— Solo es una pesadilla‒respondió Tifa, ella no iba a dejarse caer por una simple pesadilla, sonrió honestamente‒ Vete, voy a cambiarme

Cloud retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de que Tifa estaba aún en piyama. Ella utilizaba el jersey de Cloud cuando estaba en SOLDADO, el no entendía por qué lo utilizaba estaba viejo pero se encargaba de lavarlo y coserlo siempre. El rubio se quedó pensativo y luego se retiró dejando que Tifa se cambiara en paz.

Unos minutos más tarde Tifa bajo ya cambiada con su remera negra, pantalones negros y guantes de cuero negro (El traje de A.C). Se acercó hacia la barra y comenzó con su tarea.

Marlene la miro de reojo, dejando a Denzel confundido

— Tifa‒ llamó Marlene, la morena respondió con un murmuro de pregunta

— ¿Con que soñaste?‒ preguntó Marlene haciendo que Tifa casi soltara las copas que limpiaba

—N-no me gustaría hablar de eso‒ murmuró

— ¿Por qué gritaste?‒ volvió a preguntar, Tifa miro hacia otro lado por lo cual Marlene se dio cuenta de que no debería preguntar nada mas

— Iremos a jugar a fuera‒ interrumpió Denzel llevándose a Marlene consigo. Tifa los vio decepcionada de ella misma y se dedicó a seguir con su labor.

Mientras tanto que Cloud hacia sus entregas llegó a la ciudad olvidada, paró a unos metros de un lago, se bajó y sentó.

—Hola Zack, Aerith‒ Saludó Cloud imaginando que sus amigos estaban frente a el

"_¡Hola campeón!" _exclamó Zack en la cabeza de su amigo

"_Que gusto que vinieras a vernos"_ dijo Aerith

—Lamento haber venido de la nada, pero necesito ayuda con algo‒ comentó el Ex-SOLDADO

"_¿Es sobre mujeres?" _preguntó Zack "_Si es así tienes al mejor frente a ti" _

Inmediatamente después de eso Aerith le dio un codazo en las costillas de Zack, este se removió adolorido

"_¿Qué le sucedió a Tifa?" _preguntó Aerith

— ¿Cómo sabias que…?

"_Cloud…"_ dijo Zack "_Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que estás enamorado de Tifa"_

El rubio se sonrojo al instante, dándole toda la razón a su amigo moreno

"_Mejor así, porque si sentías algo por Aerith"_ Zack adoptó una posición de ataque como si estuviera ahorcando a Cloud

— Aerith no es mi tipo…‒ susurró Cloud provocando cierto enojo en su amiga

"_¿Y cuál es tu tipo?" _preguntó Zack

—Tifa es mi tipo

"_Déjalo Aerith está enamorado" _

— ¿Podemos hablar de mi problema?

"_Ya cachorrito ¿Qué sucede?"_

—Tifa hoy tuvo una pesadilla, una grande‒ contestó parándose, dándole la espalda a sus amigos

"_¿Qué tan grande?"_ preguntó Aerith

—Estaba llorando, gimiendo e inquieta‒ comentó llevándose una mano al rostro

"_¿Y de que era su pesadilla?" _indagó Aerith

—Ese es el problema… No quiso decirme, sólo dijo "Solo una pesadilla, estoy bien"

"_Tifa es una mentirosa" _dijo Zack de la nada, Aerith y Cloud lo miraron sorprendidos "_Ella siempre dice __«__Estoy bien__»__ y sonríe como si no ocurriera nada, pero en realidad se está matando por dentro" _

Cloud se quedó callado ¿Cuántas veces le abra dicho «Estoy bien» mintiendo? Tifa era su amiga, él debía conocerla mejor que nadie y sabía que ella era la más fuerte sentimentalmente nunca lloraba, menos en sueños.

"_Yo hablare con ella" _interrumpió Aerith "_A veces lo mejor es hablar entre chicas. Llévale unas rosas, ayúdala con los deberes y llega temprano a casa" _

"_¡Conquístala campeón!" _exclamó Zack antes de desaparecer junto con Aerith

Cloud abrió los ojos y se encontró completamente solo, suspiro y se acercó a paso lento a Fenrir

— ¿Rosas?‒ suspiró Cloud‒ ¿Dónde las conseguiré?

Inmediatamente se le ocurrió un lugar y arrancó a gran velocidad con Fenrir

Mientras tanto Tifa seguía atendiendo el bar algo distraída, soñar con Sephirot era extraño y aterrador, había pasado un tiempo ya desde la tercera caída de Sephirot, debía admitirlo era más difícil de matar que las cucarachas. Se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a jalarse el cabello, intentando distraerse, al no funcionar saco una botella de alcohol puro y se lo sirvió en un vaso "short" como toda una buena dueña de bar se lo tomo de una. La risa de Sephirot volvió a su mente, por lo que, involuntariamente, lanzó el vaso contra la pared. Los clientes la miraron confusos, inmediatamente la morena se disculpó por la molestia y limpio el desastre.

«_Sigues siendo débil__»_volvió la voz de Sephirot a su cabeza

—Me estoy conteniendo, vas a ver lo que pasa cuando me enojo de verdad‒ dijo Tifa para sí misma con la esperanza de que el "Ángel alado" la hubiera escuchado

Esa misma noche un grupo de soldados hechos de un extraño material negro parecido al cristal, marchaban silenciosamente por las calles de Midgar. En una hora en la que las calles del pueblo estaban casi vacías, a excepción de unos borrachos y trabajadores nocturnos, se desplazaban rápidamente hasta llegar a una casa de familia, entraron por una de las ventanas y salieron con un bulto envuelto en sabanas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Corrieron hasta una montaña a las afuera de la ciudad allí entraron a una profunda cueva, cuando más de adentraban las paredes se volvían metálicas, como en un hospital.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta con un panel donde estaban dibujados unos números, uno de los soldados se acercó y comenzó a apretar las teclas creando una secuencia de números, la pesada puerta se abrió dejando ver a muchos científicos caminando de un lado para el otro, los soldados se acercaron y colocaron el bulto en una fría cama de metal. Al despojarlo de sus telas se vio a una mujer joven casi una adolecente de unos 20 o 19, alguien sin rostro se le acerco con una aguja.

Este hombre golpeo un par de veces el objeto e inyecto el contenido en el cuello de la chica, provocando que esta abriera repentinamente los ojos y comenzara a gritar desgarradoramente mientras su piel se quemaba. Pero al final se calmó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez fue para siempre.

—Joder, otra que no funciona‒ murmuró el hombre decepcionado‒Llevadla con las otras

— ¿Quisieras dejar ese estúpido asentó?‒ preguntó una sombra que emergió desde la oscuridad

El hombre se quedó estático, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver al que menos quería ver en ese momento

—Lo siento señor…‒ murmuró el hombre con la inyección en su mano‒ Ninguna mujer es tan fuerte para soportar las células JENOVA, la única capaz fue Lucrecia, pero ella murió hace tiempo.

—Ya no es necesario buscar‒ comentó el otro hombre, mientras caminaba hacia el científico‒ Ya encontré a una…

— ¿Quién es?

Tifa volvió a ser despertada por Cloud, pero esta vez sentía como si se estuviera quemando

— ¿Volví a despertarlos?‒ preguntó la morena mirando una vez más a los niños asustados y a Cloud a su lado‒ Creo que necesito un descanso

Tifa sonrió y de alguna forma logro de que la dejaran sola, su sueño fue horrible. Ella sabía que era pura fantasía, pero al final estaba casi segura de algo; Sephirot había vuelto


	2. Pensábamos que las fantasías eran buenas

Capitulo II: Pensábamos que las fantasías eran buenas

Tifa siempre pensó que los sueños eran buenos, que la fantasía dentro de los ellos eran aún mejores, un mundo donde podía hacer lo que siempre había soñado y lo que más deseaba, la hora de dormir era la mejor del día. Pero ahora… tenía miedo de dormir.

Lucho contra su deseo de sueño y se levantó de su cama para comenzar con las tareas del día, al bajar Cloud y los niños ya estaban desayunando. Ella los saludo con una sonrisa y no tardaron de preguntar por su estado, lo que ella solo respondió "Estoy bien, no se preocupen". Cloud miro hacia abajo derrotado, Tifa volvía a mentir. Desde la charla con Zack y Aerith decidió que estaría más atento a sus reacciones, la nariz algo arrugada, las cejas arqueadas y los ojos cerrados, era señal de que mentía.

—Hoy llegare temprano‒ interrumpió el rubio dejando a sus amigos exaltados. Denzel y Marlene sonrieron mostrando todos sus dientes de leche y lo abrazaron, Tifa se quedó quieta en su lugar, curvo los labios y entrecerró tiernamente los ojos, ahí es cuando Cloud se dio cuenta de que esa SI era una sonrisa honesta.

—Bien, debo irme‒ dijo Cloud levantándose de la mesa y llevando su plato al lavadero (Lavatrastos, fregadera, pileta como le digan en tu país), dejando algo confundida a Tifa ya que él nunca lo hacía. Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego despedirse de los niños con revueltos de cabello, las puertas del bar resonaron dejando a Tifa quieta en su lugar aún sonrojada por el beso de su amigo.

— Tifa… ¡Tifa!‒exclamó Denzel mientras le jalaba del brazo

— ¿Q-que?‒ preguntó Tifa mirando hacia el niño

— Que ya nos vamos para la escuela‒ completó Marlene mientras tomaba su mochila‒ Nos vemos luego Tifa

— ¡Adiós!‒ exclamó Denzel saliendo del bar

Tifa suspiro y tomo un cuchillo de la barra para guardarlo

— ¡Hola Tifa!‒ chillo una voz, La joven actuó de inmediato lanzando el cuchillo hacia la dirección de esa voz dejándolo totalmente clavado en la pared

—Wow, wow ¿Qué ya no soy bienvenida?

Tifa suspiro de alivio y retiro el cuchillo incrustado totalmente en la pared

—Claro que si, Yuffie

La ninja sonrió y abrazo a su amiga

—Te dije que debíamos entrar por la puerta‒ comentó Vincent entrando por la puerta

— ¡Ya, ya! Vampi‒ exclamó dándole palmadas en la cabeza

— Que no soy vampiro‒ contestó Vincent frunciendo el ceño

—Pues… tienes 60 años y te vez de 20‒ respondió Yuffie mientras Tifa les servía algo de beber‒Es eso o utilizas Botox

— ¿Tienen trabajo por aquí?‒ preguntó Tifa limpiando la barra con un trapo

Yuffie y Vincent se miraron entre si algo preocupados, luego regresaron su vista a su amiga morena

—Escúpanlo‒ dijo Tifa dejando de limpiar la barra para verlos fijamente, Yuffie comenzó a morderse las uñas mientras Vincent estaba indiferente

— Nos enteramos de tu pesadilla‒ cortó Vincent provocando que Yuffie diera un pequeño grito‒ Ahora escúpelo tu Tifa, ya que no quisiste decirle a Cloud

Tifa lo miro a los ojos, esa pelea entre los ojos rojo sangre de Vincent vs los ojos rubí de Tifa.

— ¡Tifa volvimos por que nuestra maestra…!‒exclamó Marlene seguida por Denzel, paró al ver a sus otros amigos‒ ¡Yuffie! ¡Vincent!

—Hola Marlene‒ saludó Yuffie mientras le revolvía el cabello‒ Hola Denzel

Denzel se quedó en su lugar mirando a Vincent, Yuffie se dio cuenta de eso y volteó a ver a su compañero

—Vincent…‒ bufó la ninja, este se acercó a paso lento hacia el pequeño

— Mi nombre es Vincent Valentine

—H-hola, soy Denzel‒ respondió con un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda

— Bien, bien‒ interrumpió otra voz, alguien llamado Cid

— Parece que ya estamos todos‒ completó Barret juntó con RED XIII y Cait Sith

— ¿Me perdí de algo?‒ preguntó Tifa mientras veía de Marlene correr a los brazos de Barret

— Parece que vamos a ir a Costa del sol‒ contestó Barret‒ Al parecer Cloud olvido decirte

— ¡Sabia que algo se me olvidaba!‒ exclamó la pequeña Marlene‒ Cloud dijo que te lo informara cuando estés más tranquila

Tifa sonrió ante la reacción de la pequeña y fue a su habitación a empacar. De debajo de la cama sacó una valija y la coloco encima de su cama, abrió las puertas del viejo armario y saco la ropa que necesitaría, unas mudas y cosméticos (desodorante, jabón, etc.)

Miro el periódico que había comprado esa mañana y se dispuso a leerlo;

—Otro secuestro…‒ bufó leyendo el "Tema del día"

Al parecer la noche anterior habían secuestrado a una joven adulta que era maestra, entrecerró los ojos pensativos "Maestra de 19 o 20". Y luego recordó la razón por la cual Marlene y Denzel habían llegado antes "¡Tifa volvimos porque nuestra maestra…!‒"

Intento recordar al menos un poco de su sueño, la mujer joven envuelta en sabanas, los secuestros, todo era borroso, pero coincidía. Se mordió el labio en señal de frustración ¿Era una coincidencia? Si lo era, tendría que hablar con Cloud sobre esto.

Mientras tanto abajo con los demás, Marlene y Denzel informaban al grupo sobre las dos pesadillas de Tifa

—Y entonces Cloud comenzó acariciar su cara y luego a sacudirle los hombros mientras la llamaba‒ comentó la pequeña Marlene

— Después despertó sin recordar nada‒ finalizó Denzel, los miembros de AVALANCHA se miraron entre si

—Debe ser por el duro trabajo‒ dijo RED XIII

— ¿Cuánto trabaja por día?‒ preguntó Barret

— Se levanta una o dos horas antes de que nos despertemos‒ respondió Marlene

— Se queda hasta tarde esperando a Cloud y luego se acuesta dos horas después‒ completó Denzel‒ Pero ahora Cloud tarda más en llegar y ella se acuesta más tarde

— Listo es culpa de Cloud‒ exclamó Cid prendiendo un cigarrillo

— ¿Creen que es porque tiene miedo de que Cloud se valla de nuevo?‒ preguntó Yuffie

— Hoy le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse‒ comentó la menor

— ¡Al fin se está haciendo hombre!‒ volvió a exclamar Cid

—Ya estoy‒ dijo Tifa bajando de las escaleras con su valija

— ¡Vamos!‒ dijo Marlene corriendo hacia la puerta llevándose a Denzel y Barret con ella

— ¿Y Cloud?‒ preguntó la morena bajando las escaleras

—Él dijo que nos vería allí‒ respondió Yuffie tirando del brazo a Vincent‒ ¡Vamos Vampi!

Tifa rio y siguió a sus amigos hasta la nave de Cid.

La noche callo, luego de una tarde de juegos (peleas) en la playa, Cloud no apareció. Tifa se quedó en el balcón de la posada donde se hospedaban esperando, como siempre, a Cloud. Fue un hábito que se le pegó permanentemente. Intentó afinar sus oídos para captar al menos un pequeño ruido de Fenrir. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y de su valija saco una botella de licor PURO junto con un Short-Glass se sirvió y se lo tomo de un sorbo y de nuevo. Era otro de sus nuevos malos hábitos, beber cuando algo le molestaba y por esos tiempos la mayoría de las cosas le molestaba, beber un vaso de licor PURO le ayudaba a mantenerse a raya. Salió al balcón y se acostó en una reposera de cuerpo completo. Tomo un vaso más de licor puro y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando sintió unas gotas en la cara, pensó que había comenzado a llover. Por lo cual solo entro rápidamente al cuarto, al cerrar la puerta todo cambio repentinamente. El ambiente tradicional con el suelo de madera rechinador cambio a estilo de un hospital, el mismo donde la maestra de los niños fue supuestamente asesinada.

Se adentró a paso lento al centro de la habitación con pose de batalla, una sombra salió lentamente de su escondite con su larga espada

—Sal de mi mente‒ ordenó sin voltear a ver a su enemigo

Una risa salió de los labios y se acercó más a la morena, quien mantenía su pose de pelea. Al estar a un metro de ella, Tifa lanzó una patada, pero en vez de golpearlo simplemente lo atravesó como si estuviera pateando al aire. La joven se alejó un poco, creyendo que si ella no podía lastimarlo, el tampoco.

— ¿Has visto un fantasma, pequeña Tifa?‒ preguntó con voz burlona, mientras Tifa intentaba no caerse del miedo

— ¿Piensas decirle a Cloud sobre nosotros?‒ volvió a preguntar, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un ceño fruncido

— ¿Y tú que crees?‒ respondió tratando de dar un puñetazo‒ Esto es solo una fantasía

— ¿Segura?

Sephirot se acercó rápidamente y le dio un mandoble con su espada, Tifa pensó haberlo esquivado pero se dio cuenta de que le había dejado un corte en la pierna.

Tifa volvió a ver las plumas grises y negras cayendo, al despejar su vista diviso a Cloud de espaldas a ella. Como instinto corrió hacia el.

— ¡Cloud!‒ exclamó intentado abrazarlo pero este se dio la vuelta y dirigió su espada hacia Tifa

— ¿Cloud…?‒ susurró Tifa sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amigo

Este volvió a verla e intentó asestarle otro golpe, pero ella lo bloqueó dejando solo unos moretones.

— ¡Cloud espera!‒ dijo después de que el rubio le golpeara en la mandíbula

La puerta de la habitación de Tifa se abrió dejando ver a Cloud despeinado. Este entró a paso lento, para no encontrarse con Tifa en una situación vergonzosa.

— Tifa… ¿Tifa?

Al no obtener respuesta se entró completamente en la habitación, y comenzó a buscar a su amiga. En el baño, no. Entre las sabanas, no.

En ese momento fue cuando se percató de la presencia de un balcón. Al salir vio a Tifa recostada en la reposera con una botella de licor media llena a su lado.

— ¿Me estuviste esperando?‒ preguntó con una media sonrisa, se acercó hacia la morena que tenía el ceño fruncido y gruñía un poco

Cloud pensó en despertarla llamándola violentamente, pero finalmente decidió solo acariciarle la cara llamándola lentamente por su nombre.

—Tifa está bien, estoy aquí…

Su amiga comenzó a calmarse poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente calmada.

— Ya estas calmada…‒ susurró y la alzo al estilo princesa para llevarla a su cama

La metió entre las sabanas, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cama de al lado, pero antes de poder parase Tifa tomo su brazo fuertemente contra ella. Cloud intento soltarse en vano ya que Tifa seguía tirando hacia ella. Suspiro y cedió ante el capricho de su amiga. Se recostó con ella, rápidamente Tifa lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

En los sueños de Tifa por fin pudo hacer entrar en razón a Cloud, estaban abrazados y Cloud había dejado su espada en el suelo. A penas se separó para verlo a los ojos había desaparecido y ella se encontraba en una calle de Midgar. Tifa supuso que eran las cuatro o cinco de la mañana por ausencia del sol y las nubes claras, sintió un gran escalofrió en la espalda los hombres echo de cristal oscuro volvían a correr por los techos…


End file.
